corpus_rahkshifandomcom-20200214-history
Hoto
Hoto is a gentle and kind Rahkshi of Dodge, currently a member of the Rebellion. Appearance Hoto's name comes from her short stature and vibrant red carapace over her worn silver chassis. Her dim eyes stand out against the red, as she was hatched blind. To make up for this, Fang designed her armor to click as she moves for a sort of echolocation. Personality When Hoto arrived at the Academy, she was energetic and mischievous, always looking for another chance to prove she was just as good as anyone else, blind or not. She has learned plenty of skills the hard way, all of which she was eager to show off. Since then, much has happened that has left her more soft spoken and emotional. She can never bring herself to hurt another, whether out of fear of her own lack of abilities or her own tenderness, and to do so, even accidentally or needfully, often puts her in a state of shock. Her two great loves are running and her friends, especially Jayar. Skills and Abilities As a Rahkshi of Dodge, Hoto has unrivaled speed and reflexes, alongside many abilities that have allowed her to survive blind, including echolocation and recognition of powers through touch or proximity. Relationships Hoto and Fang are siblings from the same Makuta, Krika, and they used to be very close. Hoto's first friend in Corpus Rahkshi was Kat, and they've been best friends ever since. She is also friends with Era. She's found a bit more than friendship with Jayar, who has learned to truly understand her through love and Kaita. Bio Pre-Corpus While normally the imperfect Kraata would be killed on the spot, Hoto's status as one of the few impaired Kraata of the new generation saved her life. Her Makuta kept her alive to watch how she would adapt to the disability, but that didn’t stop the other Rahkshi from endlessly tormenting her about her own uselessness, especially one named Char. That is, until she attempted to rescue another Kraata who was being attacked by a Rahkshi jealous of his suit. Fang saved her just as much as she saved him by helping her heal from her injuries and installing clickers into her armor to help her see. At last, she had a friend, but they were soon separated when a raid went wrong and she was left behind. She managed to find her way to the Academy through a series of misadventures that taught her the best way to live blind: peacefully. The Second Assignment At last, she arrived just before the second assignment and joined Dodge’s group. Her own conflicts and inabilities during the assignment sent her into a panic, and Dodge tried to help before he was injured by Raith. Hoto and Kat were among those who helped him back to the Academy, and the two were close friends ever since. Kat helped her find her room and scratched a symbol into the door to make it easier to find. Phogen, Fang, Jayar, and the Third Assignment As the assignment was completed, Hoto met Phogen and determined to join her Cabal, encouraging Kat to join alongside her. As they were planning to confront Fang, Hoto announced that she knew him and became a valuable part of the plan, but when Siren attacked, she was accidentally injured by Snake’s sonic bow and left out of the discussion. Jayar found her resting in the Infirmary and asked if she could help him learn to fight blind, but the lesson was interrupted when Hoto met Era, and then the third assignment began. Jayar found her after she panicked and helped to write her essays. While accompanying Era on Mahrika’s “Visorak Hunt,” Hoto found herself unable to fight the Dagger Spiders. As they returned to the school, she learned of Omega’s death and ran off to find Exxan and promise to help if she could. When he was caught in a fight with Recoil, however, Hoto was again unable to fight, though she managed to prevent Exxan from killing Recoil too. The Fourth Assignment Her doubts about her ability to fight came to a head just before the fourth assignment as Fang told the others how she was left behind. Jayar followed her to the Gym to comfort her, and they returned. Once Hoto learned what the assignment was, she was convinced she couldn’t help and tried to leave, only to be stopped by Era. She grudgingly followed the group to the House of Grossh, where she was given her new staff and instantly became attached to it. Dekako After they returned to the Academy, Era attempted to give Hoto fighting lessons to improve her confidence, but they came to an end when Hoto managed to get a hit on Era and fled in a panic. After Alpha’s arrival, Hoto went off with Jayar to continue their echolocation lessons, which quickly turned into Jayar comforting her. They returned to hear Era proposing a new plan to help Hoto: A Kaita. Their first attempt with Kat was nearly torn apart as Hoto tried and failed to shield her friends from her painful memories. They decided to practice some more in the Gym, and they left, Hoto receiving a much-needed boost from the Kaita and her unknowing level up. Dekako was met with fear, jealousy, and anger in the Gym, and when she accidentally hit Booger with her tail, Hoto panicked, and Kat broke the Kaita. Jayar once again comforted her in the Empty Dorm Wing, and Hoto declared that she loved him. Their moment was interrupted by Tridax’s announcement of Zex’s trial, but Hoto was unable to participate. She ran out and was met by Era and Zelnos, who proposed a vacation from the school. They found Jayar and then asked Suvak for permission, which he gave as long as they had someone to accompany them. Era remembered Grossh’s invitation, and they decided to write the Vortixx a letter. Sontiri Hoto noticed something was wrong with Jayar, and went off to the Empty Dorm Wing to talk to him about it. He confessed his jealousy that they had formed a Kaita without him and then leveled up, and Hoto proposed they make a Kaita to help him feel better. They found Era in the Gym, but just being in the room where she had experienced so much pain was difficult for Hoto, and she waited in the halls for them to return. With Era in tow, they all returned to the room where they had formed Dekako and created a new Kaita, Sontiri. They burst through a wall and took off to investigate a light they had seen on Nynrah, only to find Toxin’s half-iced armor and unconscious Matoran outside a Cave. Upon entering, they were trapped by armed Matoran and collapsed the cave behind them. Inside, they found Kat and Cao fighting the Dark Hunter Phantom and charged to their aid. In the course of the battle, Kat was caught in Sontiri’s attacks and lost her arm. Though the had the chance to kill Phantom, Hoto’s intervention prevented them. As the Kaita fell apart and the cave crumbled around them, Hoto attempted to save her friends from the pain and instead took it on herself. The stress of the Kaita and the pain sent Hoto into a short coma, and when she awoke, she had no memory of forming it. When Era and Jayar realized this, they tried to come up with a story to explain how she had ended up in the Infirmary. When she realized her friends were lying, Hoto turned away and tried to get them to leave. The fifth assignment was beginning, but she had no desire to participate. Once she was alone, she slipped out, exchanging her new staff, which reminded her of Sontiri, for her old, determined to find out the truth. Along the way, she helped Booger to the Infirmary in recompense for Dekako striking him. Jayar caught up with her before she could reach the coast of Nynrah and attempted to explain what really happened, promising to never lie to her again. He also realized she had become a level four. Malebranche Vacation Back at the school, the couple was surprised to find a boat had been sent from Grossh to pick them up. Hoto grabbed Zelnos and the three left on their vacation. They made a brief and awkward stop at Grossh's residence. After they had left, his servant Juleeka revealed herself to be the OoMN agent Johmak. They set off to see a symphony, but Hoto started remembering flashes of Sontiri. Jayar attemped to comfort her, but they were interrupted by a newly returned Phogen. Hoto was excited to see her old friend and immediately forgot all her doubts and fears. Jayar, on the other hand, was skeptical of Phogen's true motivations and did not take kindly to her friendship with Hoto. But gradually Hoto wore at him enough to make him promise to give her a chance. Escape Upon returning to the school, Hoto learned of Exxan’s death in the assignment. She was there for Kat and then Phogen to make their eulogies, and then left to be alone. It wasn’t long before the Porters pulled her out of her room to attend Tridax’s memorial service, where she met the repainted Fang, who identified himself by calling her “Spirit,” his old name for her. After Hoto left the proceedings, unable to watch Fang as he tried to prevent harm against a Matoran being interrogated by Tridax, she found Kat, who told her the Rebellion was getting ready to leave. Hoto was sent to gather the members and then returned to the Empty Dorm Wing, where they debated on a plan. They decided to fly to Malebranche and meet Grossh on Hoto’s recommendation. While Kat, Jayar, and Era left to speak with Grossh and later Johmak, Hoto went with the others into a warehouse to wait. The three soon returned to say Johmak would take them to safety if they would confront a fearsome group of Rahkshi known as The Hand of Spiriah, an idea that terrified Hoto. She was allowed to remain with Johmak while the others took on this mission. Hoto traveled with Johmak for a time, all the while worrying about her friends' safety, before Johmak set down and showed her an abandoned Dark Hunter outpost she could hide out in until they return. Trivia * Hoto was originally intended to be a mischievous trickster... and it didn't really work out. * In another iteration of her character, he was a blind sage who relied solely on his dodge abilities to navigate. * Hoto and Fang were originally intended to be lovers. * When they first met, Fang didn't agree with the name chosen for her, and instead called her Spirit. * Hoto's character branched out to create another for Bionifight, Kopen. Though the "Ta-"Matoran is blind and wields a similar staff, her callous personality makes her quite different from Hoto. Category:Characters Category:Rahkshi Category:Students Category:The Rebellion Category:Phogen's Cabal